This invention relates to a crossbow having a device which deadens the sound of its firing. More particularly, this invention relates to a device which reduces the sound emanating from the cables of a compound bow when the bow is fired.
Compound crossbows are well known in the art. In these devices, a crossbow is provided with a rigging system which provides a mechanical advantage for the user when drawing the bowstring to cock the crossbow and also increases the efficiency of the unit. The rigging system includes, among other items, one or more cables which extend between the spaced tips of the limbs of the bow. These cables are preferably made of a metallic material and are positioned close to, but spaced from, each other as they traverse the area between the limb tips. While this system renders a crossbow much easier to cock, upon firing the crossbow, the cables vibrate and can engage each other to emit an oftentimes reasonably loud harmonic noise. Such a noise can be irritating to the user, particularly if he is hunting game in an otherwise quiet and peaceful outdoor environment. Moreover, the sound of a firing crossbow emitted from the vibrating cables can alert potential prey of the presence of a hunter.
In an attempt to deaden this sound, some crossbow users have utilized clips to hold the cables together in an effort to eliminate the vibration thereof. However, such clips are not only susceptible to being dislodged and potentially lost upon firing of the crossbow, but also they tend to only change the tone of the noise rather than deaden it, much like one""s finger on a guitar string changes the tone thereof.
Some crossbow manufacturers have attempted to deal with the problem by replacing the metallic cables with cables formed of some type of synthetic material such as a polyester or the like. While the vibration of such synthetic cables does not produce as much sound as is produced by the metallic cables, they are more expensive to produce, their manufacture to the required precise lengths being difficult and labor intensive. In addition to being more costly, the performance of the synthetic cables does not match that of the metallic cables. In particular, temperature and moisture variances which can be encountered by the crossbow user and hunter can cause an uneven expansion and/or contraction of the synthetic cables thereby detracting from the efficiency thereof. Finally, the life span of synthetic cables is shorter, requiring more frequent replacement than their metallic counterparts.
The need exists, therefore, for a crossbow which can use metallic cables as riggings for a compound system without creating an undesirable noise upon the firing thereof.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a crossbow with a sound deadening feature.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a crossbow, as above, with a rigging system rendering it a compound crossbow while still deadening the sound emanating therefrom when the crossbow is fired.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a crossbow, as above, in which the rigging system may include a plurality of metallic cables which are prevented from vibrating when the crossbow is fired.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing prior art forms, which will become apparent from the description to follow, are accomplished by the improvements hereinafter described and claimed.
In general, a crossbow made in accordance with the present invention includes a barrel carrying a bow which has spaced limb ends. A bowstring extends between the limb ends and at least one cable likewise extends between the limb ends. A tubular sheath is positioned around the cable between each limb end and the barrel. The sheath engages at least a portion of the cable to lessen the vibration thereof when the bowstring moves as the crossbow is fired.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a compound bow has spaced limb ends and a bowstring is carried between the ends. The bowstring is movable between a cocked position and a relaxed position. At least one cable extends between the limb ends and is capable of vibrating when the bowstring is moving from the cocked position to the relaxed position. A sheath surrounds the cable and reduces the vibrations thereof when the bowstring moves from the cocked to the relaxed position.
A preferred exemplary crossbow incorporating the concepts of the present invention is shown by way of example in the accompanying drawings without attempting to show all the various forms and modifications in which the invention might be embodied, the invention being measured by the appended claims and not by the details of the specification. dr
FIG. 1 is a top plan view of a crossbow made in accordance with the present invention having tubular sheaths surrounding the cables of the compound rigging system and shown in the uncocked condition.
FIG. 2 is a top, plan view of a crossbow similar to FIG. 1 but having one sheath removed to expose the cables positioned thereunder.
FIG. 3 is a top plan view of a crossbow similar to FIG. 1 but showing the crossbow in the cocked condition and having one sheath removed to expose the cables positioned thereunder.